


Unrestrained

by windychimes



Category: FLCL
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, stripping+exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamimi is unrestrained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestrained

“So why aren’t you by the river?” Haruko strums her guitar lazily, head craned back. Her back is to the sliding door, and Mamimi waits outside. Like always.  “Naota’s looking for you.”

Mamimi rocks back and forth on her heels, big lips pulled into a pout. “I’m waiting for Ta-kun here.” Her skirt flickers in the breeze and yeah, that’s not so bad, is what Haruko thinks. “It’s past sunset, he should be home by now.”

“Is that _really_ your school uniform.” More strumming. “It looks pretty short.”

Mamimi pulls at her skirt to get a good look at it and another breeze goes by. The way the back of her skirt flares makes Haruko wish Mamimi wasn’t pulling at the front. “I think it’s okay.” She keeps tugging at it. “My legs are longer than the other girls’.”

The wind dies down and Mamimi lets her skirt go, still high above her knees. Haruko just watches her; the way she rocks back and forth as she waits, the way her legs go up up up. And Mamimi just watches her back, big lips still pulled into a big pout.

“It’s kinda pointless to wear it, isn’t it?” Her fingers are still on her guitar strings. “You should take it off.”

Mamimi’s head tilts but she doesn’t say no, and that’s a pretty good sign. She’s pretty quiet for a while, studying Haruko, and then she stands straight and just lifts up the front of her skirt. From the side street a bike rides by, bell ringing out, but Mamimi still holds up her skirt. It’s not until the clack of the wheels is long gone that Mamimi finally drops it. Leaves skitter across the ground in the breeze and it is silent.

“Take off your underwear.” That cat grin spreads across Haruko’s face, a grin she’s never been able to suppress. “But keep the skirt on.”

Silent as she undresses, Mamimi shimmies out of her underwear and hands it to Haruko. Haruko slips it into her dress pocket and they look at each other and yeah, that’s all that needs to be said. Mamimi lifts her skirt without being told and it’s _definitely_ better without the underwear.

“Take your jacket off.” The breeze picks up. “Keep going.”

Wordlessly, Mamimi obeys the order, unzipping her jacket and dropping it next to her on the ground. Her nipples press through the thin material of her shirt and Haruko can see goose bumps form on her arms. But Mamimi’s good; all it takes is a nod for her to continue. She strips off her shirt and drops it on top of her jacket. Her breasts are small enough that she doesn’t need to wear a bra and Haruko’s not really surprised that she doesn’t; bras are restraining.

Mamimi is unrestrained.

“Lift your skirt again.” The air is cold but Haruko’s body feels hot. “Don’t drop it until I say so.”

Mamimi does as told, even though she’s shivering. It’s good, real good, to see Mamimi like this, vulnerable and exposed and free. Little whispers of conversation pass by them but they seem so distant.

Like it’s not just around the corner.

“Come closer.” Finally, Haruko sets the guitar off to the side. “But don’t drop your skirt.”

The ever-obedient Mamimi steps forward, moving closer and closer as Haruko beckons her. She stops when Haruko’s head is under her skirt, hot breath warming up her freezing thighs. “Drop it,” Haruko commands softly. Mamimi does as told and Haruko swallows a laugh. She’s easy, so pliable.

Haruko likes that.

A hiccup of a gasp escapes Mamimi’s mouth when Haruko presses her lips to her thigh. The skin is cold but smooth beneath her lips and she licks at it, hot tongue dragging across frozen flesh. Mamimi doesn’t say single word but all the soft gasps she sounds are enough for Haruko to know she’s doing it right.

“Did your boyfriend ever do this for you?” Her tongue slides up Mamimi’s thigh, higher and higher. “I bet he doesn’t do it for his American girlfriend.”

And that’s what gets the reaction out of Mamimi, a high little whimper of despair. Haruko runs her tongue along the edges of Mamimi’s folds and that gets a reaction too, a better reaction. Her breathing is jagged and shallow, loud pants filling the air.

It’s a good break from the silence.

Haruko just laps at her, lightly searching for the little spots that make her gasp and twitch but mostly just teasing her. Mamimi’s sensitive, really sensitive; every touch is enough to make her inhale sharply.

“He ever fuck you?” Haruko presses her tongue against Mamimi’s clit. “Did he even touch you?”

“ _No_ ,” Mamimi finally gets out. It’s the first word she’s said in a long time, first noise besides a whimper.

Haruko does laugh this time and flicks her tongue across Mamimi’s clit. Virgins are her favorite.

All Mamimi does is tremble, voice caught in her throat and hands gripping Haruko’s shoulders. Haruko doesn’t even have to build her up for this, she’s so sensitive. Her orgasm is definitely close; Mamimi’s body shakes and shivers and her feet stamp the ground. Tension runs high through Mamimi, muscles pulled and taut, and Haruko knows Mamimi is just on the verge.

She pulls back and the groan Mamimi gives is just great.

Before she can speak, Haruko pulls her into her lap and presses her face to Mamimi’s chest. This is what she really wants: Mamimi’s little tits against her cheeks, the big brown nubs just inches away from her lips. Not wasting any time, Haruko sucks at breast as her hand slides back under Mamimi’s skirt. Her tongue swirls around her nipple and her finger brushes against her labia. Mamimi’s really squirming this time, trying to press her chest to Haruko’s face and Haruko’s finger inside her at the same time. It’s almost cute, watching her try so hard, but Haruko ends her teasing and obliges Mamimi, nipping at a nipple as her finger sinks in her.

Mamimi’s going crazy in her lap, bouncing and squirming and almost wailing. It’s good to see her like this, great; even sad girls need to smile sometimes.

Haruko switches from breast to breast and strokes her slow, builds her up real good. This is Mamimi’s first orgasm, it has to be, so Haruko wants it to be good. And it’s not like Haruko minds; she has a face full of titty and Mamimi’s moans are reaching a nice crescendo. It’s pretty good for her, and maybe later she’ll teach Mamimi how to return the favor.

As nice as it’s been, it’s time to take Mamimi over the edge. Her movements are faster and more forceful, overwhelming Mamimi completely. Haruko hears that tell-tale gasp and Mamimi’s body goes completely stiff against her. Slumping in Haruko’s arms, Mamimi’s breathing starts again, soft and low.

It was probably a mistake to do this, getting attached always is, but when Mamimi finally calms down and their eyes meet, that _look_ she has, that _smile_ , makes it all worth it.

And, well, having Naota come home and freak out at a nearly-naked Mamimi is pretty good, too.


End file.
